Tangled Up In You
by TheTimidReader
Summary: 8 years ago Marceline ran away to the Nightosphere and left Bubblegum to move on. 8 years later on one fateful night, Marceline comes back to town with her band and performs, old feelings between the girls begin to unfold. Both of them soon find out that not all is good, for new obstacles have formed since Marceline was gone. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Pendelton Ward owns Adventure Time and related. This is my first story ever made, I've been working on it for a while and finally decided to upload it. I hope you guys enjoy! See you at the bottom!

Chapter One: Love Still Remains

Marceline POV

I woke up with a sudden jolt, the memory of her staining the many edges of my brain. "That was 8 years ago." I whispered in the darkness of my room. "So, why am I still thinking about her?" I swore that I convinced myself that I was over her, she was the past and we would never love again. I was wrong, _so _wrong. I kicked off my blanket and floated out of bed, my eyes still groggy with sleep. I glided into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, _8 years may have passed but I'm still the same, this body she touched and pleasured is the same, these lips she kissed over and over are still the same._ My eyes started watering at the last thought and I whisked away the tears, It was no use crying over her, she didn't love me anymore. She replaced me and mended her broken heart a long time ago.

_Bonnibel ( Bubblegum) POV _

"**Bonnie I'm sorry I…I just can't do this anymore." Marceline said, her eye brows wrinkled in frustration. She floated off my bed and stood in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest. **

**I looked at her, confused. "I…don't understand." I turned myself over, my legs now dangling over the feet of my bed. **

**"****I hate this whole…Façade!" She yelled the last part out and I flinched with the anger in her voice. "I hate running around behind everyone's back! One minute we're making love and the next I have to pretend like nothing happened while you're kissing Gumball! It makes me sick." Her fists were clenched tightly, her jaw set.**

** "****Marceline…" I was speechless, I've never seen her so angry before. "Marceline please, you know I can't do anything right now…..if I were to tell everyone…" I stopped, the consequences were too horrible to think about. I looked at her but she was staring at my carpet, her face set in anger. I got up off the bed and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her stone like frame. I was relieved she didn't shrug away from my hold. "I love you Marcy, you know that." I told her sincerely as I grasped her head and planted a kiss on the bridge of her nose. **

**"****I know." She said quietly, her voice was a whisper. "It just gets hard to bear sometimes." She shifted her arms so that they were around my waist again, her lips were set on mine a minute after that tender moment. "I guess I over reacted." She let a small smirk onto her lips and kissed me again, making all my fears disappear. **

"Princess Bubblegum?" A small voice brought me out of my dream, well memory, of her. "I'm sorry to wake you but you overslept, you need to get ready for your wedding kickoff ceremony." I ruffled my hair, half of my brain still processing the odd dream.

"I'll get ready now Peppermint." My voice came out a whisper, luckily he heard it, bowed then left my room. It's been 8 years exactly 8 years since…her. It pained me to think of her, the betrayal my fear. I wonder what she was doing now, was she still in Ooo? I dragged myself out of bed and looked out the window, looking far over the castle walls.

"Sweetie?" A deeper voice cleared my thoughts and I turned around to see the smiling face of my fiance, Prince Gumball. "Good, you're awake now, I have to discuss some important things with you." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, there was something on his breath I couldn't make out.. "Bonnibel?"

I turned in his arms to look at him, "Hold on darling, I'll be ready in moment." I gave him a small smile and swiftly walked to my bathroom then closed the door behind me. I sighed, this wasn't working anymore, I thought that if I got married to him I would be happy and forget all about her. But that isn't the case, it just can't be. Solemnly, I stared down at my promise ring, my heart clenched painfully. I'm sorry Marceline…I'm so sorry.

I looked around, my grand hall was transformed into a real shindig, The previously pink carpet was transformed into a black carpet with red as a border. The once pink curtains were now in a patterned row, red following black and so forth, the glass of the chandeliers were stained with red and black dye making the room shine a faintly of the two colors. Lastly, to top everything off, the floor had Red and Black tiles that shone brightly in the lights. "Everything is in place. The stage is set." Peppermint said in a very pleased manner, "All we need are the loyal citizens, oh yes! And that one band.."

I looked at him, "What's the name of the band? I believe I forgot to ask." I said finally noticing how spaced out I've been with the memories in my dreams.

He flipped over a paper that was attached to a clipboard he was holding. His eyes twitched for a second, so fast I almost didn't catch it, "Marceline and The Scream Queens."

My heart clenched painfully in my chest as soon as the name fell from his lips, "M-Marceline and The Scream Queens?" I tried to ask without my voice trembling, I failed slightly. A memory came to my mind, "**Yeah Bonnie! I'm going to be in my very own band soon, They are called Marceline and The Scream Queens. The name is globbingly epic! Don't you love it?! Who knows, maybe I'll perform at your castle one day~" **I inwardly cringed at the memory.

He nodded while looking at me, his eyes held curiosity, "Are you ok your highness?"

"Yes, I'm ok. I was just thinking of something…" My voice trailed off accidently, It felt as if I couldn't speak at that moment, all I could think of was Marceline's smirk. Her beautiful black hair streaming down her body like a waterfall, her voice like silk, aged with beauty.

"I hope you don't think of me as rude Princess but I need to attend to catering." He tucked the clipboard under his arm and bowed to me. "Please excuse me." I nodded to him and he sped away from me, disappearing up the stairs behind me. When he was out of sight I collapsed onto a step, sitting down with my face buried in my hands. _Marceline is going to be here? She's actually going to be here, performing. It's been years since she set foot in my castle._ Tears rose to the edges of my vision and I tried not to cry out loud from the burning pain in my heart, _ever since that day_. I wiped away my tears, I can't cry, not right now, I just…. Desperately want- no, need to see her.

_AN_: What do you guys think? Review if you want more and Reviews are greatly appreciated~ The rating will change when I go deeper into the story. Since this is my first ever story suggestions are accepted!


	2. Reunited At Last

Pendelton Ward owns all of Adventure Time and related.

_Marceline POV_

We arrived in front of the castle, the place was already booming. Loud techno beats were muffled within the giant walls of her kingdom, red and black lights gleamed from the inside like a club, _she really tricked the old placed out_ I thought amused.

"This place is really something eh Marcy?" Guy said. "I can really dig the music." He said while he bobbed his head to the beat of the rhythm.

"Yeah…" I got lost in the thought of seeing Bubblegum again, was she married to that loser yet? I didn't think too hard about it, it was a waste of time. "Let's go."

I lead the way to the back of the castle to a back door, where a Banana Guard was waiting, "Names please." He demanded, he looked down at a list he was holding.

"Marceline and The Scream Queens." I said pleased with my band as I saw them hold up the Rock N Roll sign in the corner of my eye.

The Guard paused for a second examining the list, "Ah yes, right this way." He opened the door and led us into a room with mirrors, lights and all things needed to look ready for the big performance. "Be ready in 10." He added before he silently closed the door behind him. Everyone wasted no time in getting ready, they straightened out clothing, applied makeup, fixed or messed up hair and checked the instruments. _We were ready, _I thought while my lips curved into a smirk.

_Bubblegum POV _

I enjoyed the music that played in the background, what was it? Techno Finn had said, is this what kids were listening to these days? I had to remember to thank him for his playlist later, the music was cut off and the stage lights focused on Peppermint Butler that was standing in the middle of the stage, a microphone in his hand and a paper in the other.

He looked at the paper, his face in an puzzled grimace. "Presenting the most awesometastical band that ever lived, performed and formed. Performing their newest mathematical song…." He shouted "MARCELINE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS!" The candy people around me roared in excitement, making me almost fall over. They started jumping and I could barely see through all the arms and heads in the way, _Marceline, I've got to see her. _The thought throbbed in my mind, like a trance. I pushed my way through the people, getting pushed back several times, I saw the curtain rise through the many arms of everyone in Ooo and I pushed faster. The music had started, a high electric guitar note wavered on and off, then a second guitar started in, a heavier note. At one point drums started in as well, the crashing cymbals and heavy bass blended in perfectly, then it happened. The music stopped, then _her _voice flooded my sense, re opening my wounds yet healing some. Then the beat picked up again, yet slower, a piano backing her up.

_Tonight I'm so alone, This sorrow takes a hold. Don't leave me here so cold. Your touch used to be so kind, your touch used to give me life, I've waited all this time. I've wasted so much time! _

Her voice crashed into me like a train and I fought harder to make it to the front, wanting to see her. I didn't care if I pushed others or nearly tripped some, I needed to be near her.

_Don't leave me alone, Cause I barely see at all don't leave me alone, I'm! _

I burst through the crowd, the sweat on my face making me feel cold. I looked up and my heart nearly stopped beating then and there. Marceline was standing right above me, her looks never changed a bit. In fact she seems as if she's gotten prettier, Her long black mane flowed freely behind her as she floated off the ground, she wore a torn red shirt, revealing her shoulder and stomach. She also wore blue jeans with rips at the knees and black leather boots to top everything off. She had Mascara on her eyes and they shone with pain in the song, her voice strong, putting emotion into the lyrics. Her band also played as perfect as she sung, they were amazing, _she _was amazing.

_Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling in the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way we used to be, Can you hear me? _

I was so moved by the lyrics that warm tears fell down my cheeks. These words described how she felt, _I'm sorry Marcy._ She continued to sing strong, her hands gripping the microphone tightly. I stared up at her, stuck in this moment, _look down here please_ I begged, I wanted her to meet my eyes so badly yet I was scared. I didn't know how she would react, slowly, as if time stopped her eyes drifted to mine as if she read my mind. My heart thudded in my chest and I felt as if all sounds faded out and only her and I were in the room, she was still singing but I could tell she was stunned seeing me here. As soon as she looked she looked away, the moment was lost, I didn't want this moment to end, not yet.

"Thank you Ooo!" Her band wrapped up their performance and she waved goodbye, they band started walking to the back of the stage. I had to talk to her. When the lights drifted away from them the room went dark again and the previous music started up again, distracting everyone from the stage. I rushed to the back door, completely out of my kind, I just wanted to talk to her. I knocked 3 times, my mind screamed to run but my feet stayed planted there, unmoving. I waited for what seemed like forever until someone opened the door, tall, pale skin, black hair, yet not Marceline. The girl stood there, her hair glinting in the strobe lights peeking through the curtain.

Her eyes widened at my appearance, "Can I help you with something…?" Her voice trailed off awkwardly, as if she didn't know what to say.

"U-um, yes, I'm looking for your band leader…M-." I couldn't say her name, but I didn't have to, the girl interrupted before I could finish.

"Ah, yes, Marceline." A small smile came to her face and her posture relaxed a little, "She's out looking for someone, Bubb- something." She muttered. My eyes widened and I gasped_, she…she could be looking for me?!_

I rushed off, leaving the girl about to say something, "Thanks bye!" I babbled, rushing out into the crowd to find the beautiful vampire I loved and never ever stopped loving.

_Marceline POV _

As soon as we got into our room I quickly changed clothes and ran back to the door that led to the ballroom, my heart still pounding from the memory of seeing Bubblegum there, right in front of me. There were tears on her cheeks and I couldn't stand seeing her crying, I needed to comfort her.

"Where are you going so fast Marceline?" Bongo asked putting his drumsticks into his case.

"I uh..want to get some drinks, they're pretty good." I babbled, wanting to go go GO! "Don't want to wait, they sell put pretty quickly…" I jogged in place, my hand on the doorknob, c'mon man!

He raised one eyebrow and walked towards me, his hands on his hips, his face serious. Then he stopped and smiled, "Ok!" I tilted my head at him in confusion but ignored the oddness and ran out, the loud beat of techno filling my ears. I looked onto the crowd seeing billions of heads and billions of candy people. "_This is going to be impossible"_ I muttered under my breath, I did a 360 around the room but snapped my head back to left, a glint of gold leading me on. I floated off my feet and zoomed over there, not minding the many people who screamed.

"PB?" I frowned as it was just the punch glass, the metal handle of the spoon glinted as strobe lights passed it. I sighed and floated back onto the ground, _Where is she?_ I turned around to see her standing there, her hands clasped in front of her chest, her eyes wide. My breathing stopped as I saw her, right in front of me, it has been so long. She took a step forward, then another, making me gasp with each step. She finally closed the distance between us, _so close _I thought as I never took my eyes off of hers, our eyes were boring into each other.

"C-Can we go outside?" Her voice was so soft against the music in the background, her eyes wanting, waiting. I nodded and we made our way through the crowd.

**AN: I'm a little upset since no one said they wanted me to continue the story. Nonetheless I have 1 follower, so it's great. I'll continue uploading for that one person~**

**Song Used: Falling In The Black - Skillet**

**Reviews would be appreciated! **


	3. I Never Stopped Loving You

**AN: You get to read what caused them to fall apart in this chapter, enjoy~ **

**Pendelton Ward owns all of Adventure Time and related.**

Chapter 3: I Never Stopped Loving You

It was unbearable, we made it outside but now it was quiet as the dead out here, I listened to the slow muffled rhythm in the background coming from the palace. I _wanted_ to speak to her, to _say_ something, but I couldn't bring myself to. I looked over to her, her lips pressed tightly together. She was fidgeting nervously with her fingers and her eyes were stuck to the ground, I knew she was just as speechless as I was. I smiled, _She's still so cute, even after all these years _, I exhaled once.

"W-What did you want to…." My voice trailed off as her eyes met mine, they shined brown in the moonlight and made my breath stop. "G-go outside for?" I finished weakly, my voice an echo in the darkness, I looked away from her eyes and blushed hard, _What was the matter with me?! Why can't I get my feelings under control?!_ I was acting like someone on their first date for crying out loud!

"I wanted to talk to you." I could feel her looking at me, "I-I needed to talk to you." She raised her arms to my hair and tangled a curl between her fingers, My heart lurched at the sudden touch and I blushed. Slowly, I turned my head to look into her eyes, her eyes, so full of _longing _right now, I turned my body to hers. Hesitantly I wrapped an arm around her waist like old times, then I raised my hand to her face, stroking her soft pink flesh. Her eyes fluttered closed at the intimacy then opened, she let out a breath. My heart felt as if it was going to jump out of my chest at any moment. My eyes widened as I felt her arms wrap around my back and pull me into her, She looked at me, that _look_. I haven't seen that look in 8 long years, she _wanted _to kiss me.

I felt a shiver of pleasure go down my spine, I _wanted _to kiss her. In this moment I felt as if I could forgive her for everything, but I _couldn't _, I couldn't. Regretfully I looked away, she looked at me, wondering why I stopped.

"Bubblegum, you know we can't do this." I looked at her sadly, I saw something in her eyes, I couldn't tell what it was though. She sighed and looked at me in the eyes.

"Marceline, I have something to tell you."

_Bubblegum POV _

"Marceline, I have something to tell you." My voice was clear, yet it was faintly trembling. I _loved_ her, and I never did stop, but she left. 8 years ago, I still remember the memory, it was fresh in my mind. She left a note, telling me she loved me and forever will, but she left me. She told me she couldn't take the thought of me marrying Gumball and having a future with him, she didn't want to be a third wheel clinging on to something she was already losing. She had no choice but to let go and let fate do the rest, to see if we would end up together no matter what. Then she disappeared, on the day she left me the note I ran to her house but it was too late, she was gone. She packed up her stuff and left, to a place where I couldn't find her, a place where I couldn't look for her. At that moment my heart sank to the bottom of my chest, she left, and took a part of me with her.

"I...I never stopped loving you, not since the day you left." I choked out, fresh tears ran down my cheeks and I embraced her tightly, not wanting to her to ever leave. I felt her arms wrap around my back and felt her shaking slightly.

"Bonnie.." Her voice was breaking, "I'm sorry that I ever left, I should've stayed." Her arms wrapped around me tighter and she buried her head into my shoulder, her tears wetting my skin.

"Where did you go?" I said, "Why couldn't I find you?" She started petting my hair, comforting me like she always did and I nearly bawled at the memory. _Glob I missed her._

"I went to the Nightosphere." She whispered, "I didn't want you to find me, I wanted to get away from you. I'm sorry Bonnie." Her voice trembled and I held her. I pulled back from the embrace and looked into her tearstained eyes, I saw the pain, the want, the pleading. I slowly tucked her hair strands behind her ear, wiped away her tears and kissed her. I almost forgot what it was like to kiss her. Everything came rushing back, When she used to tell me jokes and when we would sneak out of the castle at midnight. I forgot how much I loved to kiss her, it was simply exhilarating.

After a few minutes more we pulled away, our faces flushed. She embraced me again and I held her close. I swore over and over in my mind, _I wasn't letting her go this time, never, ever again._

After a while of talking, apologizing, reminiscing and kissing she scooped me into her arms and flew to my room. The palace was quiet now, the party was over, I could faintly hear the clutter of people taking things down and cleaning up. She finally reached my balcony and peeked in cautiously, then made her way to my bed. I stripped down to my underwear and got in bed first, I beckoned her to join me.

Marceline closed the balcony doors and shut the curtains then made her way to me. She looked down and had a hesitant look on her face then she looked up, "Bonnie I can't stay here tonight." She had pain in her voice, "Remember?" She took my hand in hers and gestured to my promise ring. I winced, I had completely forgotten about Gumball, where was he anyway?

I twisted the ring on my finger before I spoke, "You can, Gumball and I don't share a bed yet." I looked at her anxiously, "I'll lock the door." I added, trying not to sound desperate. Marceline accepted my offering and set down her base next to my dresser. She had a smile on her face, revealing her fangs, I scooted over to make room and she climbed in next to me. I tucked the blanket over us comfortably she spooned me, making me feel safe and warm.

"Marcy?" My voice was a little raspy and low. I was so sleepy I was about to knock out.

"Yes Bonnie?" She buried her face in the crook of my neck and held me closer, I enjoyed the feel of her skin on mine.

"Please don't leave again." I said tiredly, "I can't stand to lose you one more time." She didn't say anything but I knew she heard me, I felt her grip on me tighten a little and I knew she promised. Before I knew it, my world blacked out and all I heard was the faint sound of Marceline humming an unfamiliar lullaby.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Reviews are appreciated~ **


	4. Complications

**AN: Things start to tense up around Marceline, Bubblegum and Gumball.**

**Pendelton Ward owns all of Adventure Time and related. **

_Marceline POV _

I awoke to the sound of soft snoring and the sweet smell of bubblegum, I sighed as all the memories came rushing back to me. Tiredly, I sat up in her bed, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Then it hit me, _I had to leave soon, _I exhaled sharply and levitated out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty up. I quickly picked up my base and looked around for a piece of paper and a pen.

_Hey Bonnie! Now don't freak out, I had to leave at the risk of being caught, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a kiss goodbye or a hug, that would make it so much harder to leave. I'll be back later if all coast is clear and safe, I promise! See you then Bonnie Babe! _

_Your one and only Vamp, Marceline~ _

I hastily finished up the note and floated over to Bonnie. I folded it up and set the note on her dresser, then smiled.. I turned to the covered balcony until I heard a rustle and a sweet voice.

"Marcy.." Her voice was groggy with sleep and I cursed in my head, "Where are you going?" I turned to see her still lying down, one arm over her forehead and her hand resting in the middle of her stomach, her blanket covering her chest. She was looking at me with tired yet alarmed eyes.

"Look on your dresser." I smiled and stood near the bed, watching her reach out to the note and read it, "That enough info for you Bon Bon?"

She frowned at the name and probably the note, she flipped the blanket over her body, got up and walked over to me. Her eyes were wanting me to stay but her face remained calm, she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in, giving me a swift kiss. I watched her as she ran over to her closet and came back with a big pink hat, she placed it on my head and smiled. "You almost forgot."

"Thanks Bonnie." I fixed the ugly thing into a comfortable position and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Bubblegum jogged to the balcony and looked back at me, "It's safe, now make haste." I stood near the door and hugged her one last time, I felt her breathe in and out slowly, trying to inhale my scent, _silly girl_. I pulled away and slowly took flight into the air, keeping my head down. I tried to fight the urge to look and so I flew faster, feeling the cold early morning wind hit my skin.

_Bubblegum POV _

I let out a sigh, one of discontent. I watched as the slim figure of Marceline slowly thin into nothing then closed the balcony doors. _Glob I'm so pathetic,_ I thought as I put on my dress, _I miss her already. _As soon as I was dressed I made my way through the corridor then went downstairs, Peppermint spotted me and made his way to me.

"Your Highness, it is too early in the morning to be up." He looked at me with worry, "The sun has just risen, don't you want more sleep?"

"No, it's ok Peppermint, I just couldn't sleep anymore." I nodded and smiled politely, he took me outside on the balcony and I took in the scene of the servants and Candy people moving the benches and setting up the wedding atmosphere. Gumball was looking at a blueprint with a servant and nodded his head. The servant spotted me and tapped his shoulder, Gumball looked up at me and smiled, the servant let him come up to me.

"Hello Bubblegum, sorry were we too loud? It's quite early to be up." He smoothed out his hair and smiled. I shook my head and he nodded, he then wrapped his arms around me and I tried not to shrug away from his touch. I inwardly cringed, _how will I tell him? How will I call the wedding off? _He spotted my discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" he looked at me, his head tilted a little to the right like a puppy. I stared up at him, his face seemingly innocent but his nose was faintly wrinkled, _could he smell Marceline on me?_

"No, I was just thinking." I put as much happiness as I could in the sentence. Before he could say something a servant came up to me.

"Sorry to intrude Your Highness, but I need your opinion on a color." He held out a paper before me with different colored lilies, "Red." I answered curtly and unconsciously, I saw Gumball look at me strangely from the corner of my eyes and I gave the form back to the slightly baffled servant. He bowed and quickly walked away.

"Red? Are you sure darling?" I could sense a bit of hesitance in his voice.

"Yes, I think it will go well with everything." I inwardly chuckled at his confusion "Do you not like it?"

"Ah, no. I was just making sure." He finished the sentence awkwardly and chuckled a little bit before turning back to the scene. _Red, the color of beauty, the color that Marceline loves. I just spat out the color without thinking. _I looked down and smiled, I really am head over heels for that woman.

"I think this a good place to stop for lunch." Gumball set down the clipboard he was holding and gave it to a servant nearby, "Don't you think?" He turned to me and smiled.

I nodded politely, "Mmhmm." I gave the multicolored fabric I was holding to one of the workers, It was late afternoon now, I wondered what Marceline was doing.

"All right! Wrap it up everyone! Break for lunch!" Gumball shouted while clapping his hands. Everyone then rushed into the shade for a nice open picnic, it was a sunny day so why not? A moment later everyone was chatting and enjoying lunches on the field outside, Gumball joined me near a tree, where I was enjoying the cool breeze and shade.

"You hungry?" He opened up a basket and held out a sandwich, "I prepared a nice meal for us two." He smiled and took out more food from the basket.

"Sure, thank you." I gave a small smile and took the food from him, he grinned and started eating.

"Hey Bonnie." My head whipped around to find the owner of the voice, and I saw her, Marceline, floating above my head. My heart skipped a beat, _What was she doing out here so late? _She was holding a black gothic umbrella over her head, she sported a black fitting T shirt, blue jeans and blue converse. Her hair was in a ponytail, her sleek bangs slicked behind her pale pointed ears, you could visibly see her axebass sticking out from her back.

I tried not to sound too happy to see her, "Hello Marceline." I cleared my throat, making myself sound serious and not like I wanted to jump up and hug her right now, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you, y'know?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I stifled a giggle, I turned away to see Gumball looking at her intently, something hidden in his eyes, _anger? Maybe it was a trick of the light_.

"I didn't know you were friends with the legendary musician, Bubblegum." He looked at me then to her, his eye brows creased in questioning.

"Yup." Marceline sighed and glided down onto the grass, she shifted into a sitting position and tucked the umbrella into her arm. "We've been friends for a while." Gumball nodded, taking it all in, He took out a salad and set it down near me.

"I didn't know people of two different natures could become good friends." He took a sip from a water bottle he had in his hand, "I mean a vampire and a person made of candy…" He chuckled, his voice tainted with bitterness. I didn't know he could hate Marceline's nature so much.

I looked over to the vampire and saw her eyebrows flicker in irritation, "Well…" She murmured, she slowly grabbed cherry tomato from the salad before me, "You know what they say…" She continued, bringing the red fruit closer to her mouth. "Opposites attract." She smiled and sunk her fang into the cherry tomato, draining the red out of it in one slurp. She looked at me seductively as she finished, I blushed but kept my eyes on her, unable to look away. She smirked then put the grey shriveled remainder of the once red fruit back into the salad bowl, still keeping her eyes on me.

"Ahem." The sound of Gumball made me jump and look away from her eyes while Marceline looked at him in annoyance. Gumball had a strange look on his face, as if he was bothered by Marceline's presence.

Marceline then floated weightlessly off the ground, her hair gathering around her ankles. "I guess that's my cue to go." She smiled at me, her fangs sticking out under her pale grey lips, she then drifted her eyes to Gumball, her eyes in a death glare. With a second look at me she drifted into the sky, like a dark angel, the thought made me grin like a fool, I watched her disappear into thin air. "Can you believe the blood sucker?" I was brought out of my thoughts when Gumball snidely remarked, "The way she was looking at you." His face twisted into a slight grimace, the bridge of his nose wrinkling. I frowned at him, how could he hate her so much? What did she do to him?

"What?" I snapped, my voice was soft and he couldn't pick up the anger in my voice.

"Why do you give hope to such filth?" He chuckled again, his eyes growing dark, "It's enough that she is friends with you, why do you lead her on like that?" He raised the bottle of water to his lips again. I gripped the hem of my dress tightly, how dare he speak this way about her?

I snapped, without thinking I smacked the bottle out of his hand, it went flying somewhere into the field next to us. "How dare you speak this way about Marceline?! She is my friend and I will not let you insult her any further!" I yelled at him. I sat there, panting, my chest heaving in anger. He just stared back at me, his eyes wide in shock, his mouth slightly hanging open from my sudden outburst. "If you speak ill of her ever again I will be sure to punish you." I finished, glaring deeply into his eyes.

"Princess! Princess! Is there something wrong?!" Peppermint ran over, Finn and Jake trailing behind him. When he reached us he was panting, Finn had his hand on his hilt and Jake stood behind him protectively.

I finally realized what I had done and I grimaced uneasily, "No, No. Nothing is wrong." I waved my hand in dismissal, my chest still heaving.

"Are you sure Peebs? You sure yelled loud." Finn let go of his hilt and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, we could hear you across the courtyard." Jake added, he sat down beside Finn.

I blushed, I didn't know I was that loud, or that angry. "Ah, I see." I chuckled sheepishly, "I'm sorry to cause you any discomfort." I nodded to Finn, Jake and Peppermint. I looked over to Gumball, his face was normal but surprise still lingered in his eyes. "I apologize to you to Gumball, I didn't know what happened to me." He nodded but didn't say a word.

"You should know better than to tussle with the princess, man." Finn chuckled, he leaned over and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah, she may look frail but she knows how to get down." Jake said as he munched on the sandwiches Gumball had prepared, "These are good." He added quietly.

"Dude!" Finn yelled and snatched the sandwich out of Jake's hand, "Don't eat their lunch!" The boy tried to shove the sandwich back into it's box.

"I already took a bite out of it." Jake muttered as he stretched over the boy's flailing arms, "Let me finish it at least." He resumed eating the sandwich.

"No!" Finn wrestled the dog's now many arms and tried to get the half eaten sandwich back. I chuckled as I watched the two brothers wrestle, _silly boys. _

I felt the familiar feel of cold breath down my neck, the light touches on my arm and I sat up, paralyzed to the touch. "Go Bonnie." The voice chuckled, I smiled and touched the cold spot on my arm. _She was here the entire time._

**AN: Thanks so much for the Reviews and follows guys! **


End file.
